The Other Side of Your Heart
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: Sora knows there's something wrong. He can feel [notfeel] it niggling at the back of his mind, and he thinks he might be going a little bit crazy.


(A/N): Playing in canon again. And I've actually written a (semi) Sora-centric fic. I really have no idea what I'm trying to say here, other than that the idea for this fic has been eating my brain and I finally figured out how I wanted to write it. Yep. Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I still have no legal rights to these characters.

The Other Side of Your Heart

Sora knows there's something wrong. He can't put his finger on _what_, but he can feel (_notfeel_) it, and it niggles at the back of his mind. It's not just waking up in a strange place with no memory of the past however many months they've been sleeping. It's little things, everythings and nothings and Sora's beginning to think he might've slept just a little too long.

He's sure he's never set foot on this world before, but that niggling little _feeling_ (_notnotnot_) won't leave him alone. But Goofy and Donald want to get going, find the King, and since finding the King will lead to finding Riku, Sora shakes the sensation away and follows them.

The truth is Sora's not sure what draws him to what the three friends call The Usual Spot.

The lie is someone else is desperate to know if the only life he remembers was only a fabrication.

The three teens (_HaynerPenceOlette_) remind him a little bit of himself and Riku and Kairi, and he has to stamp down on an upsurge of homesickness and the worry that always lurks at the back of his mind – Kairi, at least, is safe. He has no idea what's happened to Riku. So when the King tells them to board the train and leave, Sora's surprised by how hard it is to say goodbye to these people he hardly knows.

The truth is he doesn't know where the tears come from.

The lie is someone else is screaming for everything he knows and wants back.

* * *

Sora's mind and (_not_)feelings remain his own until the trio find themselves back in Twilight Town. The niggling begins again when the blue-haired Nobody praises his fighting at the Sandlot, something (_theothersideofyourheart_) stirring somewhere far back on the farthest edge of his consciousness. 

The truth is Sora's not all that worried about the Nobody's enigmatic warnings about somebody (_Nobody_) named Axel. He _is_ worried about the way he mentioned Riku before disappearing back into the darkness.

The lie is somebody's not-heart is trembling as he remembers (_greeneyesredhairfirefirefire_) a once-friend and realizes what those words mean: "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

It takes a long time for the niggling to go away.

* * *

Sora's growing accustomed to the feeling that his mind isn't always quite his own. He doesn't enjoy it, doesn't like sometimes feeling like a stranger in his own head, but the niggling comes and goes and he seems to have no control over it. 

The truth is he sometimes worries quietly to himself that he might be going a little bit crazy.

The lie is someone else gets tired of simply curling up in the back of the boy hero's mind and tries to push forward, just to see if he can. He gains a little more control each time.

* * *

Sora watches Demyx fade, the Nobody's cry ringing in his ears as he dissolves back into (_nothingnothingnothing_) darkness. Something niggles at his mind (_-othersideofyour-_), but Sora's too incensed to think about it. "Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?" he calls, voice bouncing back at him off the stone walls. 

"Hey, Sora! Don't antagonize them!" Donald scolds, wings flapping.

"Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first," Goofy reminds him. Sora rubs a hand sheepishly against the back of his head.

"Oh. Sorry."

The truth is the thought that Demyx had been responsible for the attack on Hollow Bastion had been enough to get his blood boiling when he thought of the friends who were still fighting the Heartless, and he hadn't thought twice about fighting the Nobody.

The lie is that somebody else feels a sliver of what he supposes must be a real emotion at the Nobody's (_death_) fading, courtesy of this Other's heart, and he's not sure what to make of it – or this Other.

* * *

They enter the false Twilight Town in search of a way to reach Kairi – and maybe Riku, Sora reminds himself, maybe him too – and find the room with (_AxelfirefightingKeyblades_) the path to Betwixt and Between. They're not expecting the hordes of Nobodies that descend on them, and Sora knows they'll be overrun if they can't find a way out. 

The last thing he expects is help from (_AxelAxelAxel_) the Nobody who kidnapped Kairi in the first place. One flash of fire (_Axel!_) and the Nobodies are gone, but Axel's (_dyingdammitdyingdyingdying_) prostrate on the floor, body breaking away and disappearing in little wisps and tendrils.

The truth is Sora only feels a soft, vaguely melancholy confusion as he watches the Nobody (_AxeldammithisnameisAxel_) fade away.

The lie is a part of someone else is dying, too as he screams his denials furiously at his Other's oblivious conscious mind.

* * *

The World That Never Was is dark and unpleasant, but Sora knows their journey's almost over. He can _feel_ (_shutup_) that Kairi's close, and if Kairi's here then Riku has to be somewhere close by. 

(_Theotherside_)

The truth is he's caught off guard by the portal that opens in front of him and the cloaked Nobody that steps out of the darkness, a Keyblade appearing in his hand.

(_Othersideofyour_)

The lie is that Roxas has decided it's time to settle who deserves control of their heart once and for all. One way or another.

(_Heart_)

_I never asked to be __**you**_


End file.
